


A Wolf at the Door

by margaerystark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, First Meetings, Warg Robb Stark, Warging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:00:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22007713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/margaerystark/pseuds/margaerystark
Summary: "He could picture the splash of gold and green banners against the pale, dappled sky, the familiar sounds of clanking armor and sparring swords, a girl with big, brown eyes fishing a scrap of meat from her pocket and tossing it to him…"Grey Wind goes missing one night and leads Robb southward.A Secret Santa gift for What_The_Earth
Relationships: Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	A Wolf at the Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [What_The_Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/What_The_Earth/gifts).



> Happy Holidays to What_The_Earth! I really hope you enjoy this story and have a wonderful holiday season!

Grey Wind often disappeared at night, and Robb often followed in his dreams. 

‘Dreams’ were the simplest way to describe what happened to him, though he knew it was much more than that. Every night he _became_ Grey Wind - he saw and smelled and tasted everything that his wolf did. It was a strange sensation, one that he was certain he could never explain to anyone else. But it was also a remarkable bond that he was grateful for; on several occasions he had used it to his advantage, scouting rival camps and getting to know the surrounding lands better.

He never truly felt like he was in control, however, letting Grey Wind take him wherever he wanted. On this particular trip his wolf had left and not come back, venturing to corners of Westeros he had never seen before. 

Robb thought he would be discreet and not draw attention to the large wolf’s absence, but his mother was quick to notice. After five days without him, she confronted her son.

“Where’s Grey Wind?”

“I don’t know,” he answered impatiently, kicking at a pebble under his boot.

“Robb…” He knew that tone all too well. He suddenly felt like a little boy again.

“He’s in the Reach,” he amended, “He left a few nights ago, and he hasn’t come back.”

His mother quirked an eyebrow. “And how do you _know_ he’s in the Reach?”

“I just _do,”_ he insisted, almost pleading, _“_ I can’t explain it.”

Catelyn sighed, a look of annoyance - or perhaps disappointment - crossing her features. “I feel safer when he’s by your side.”

“As do I, but… I feel like… I feel like he’s telling me to go there.” It sounded incredibly foolish when he said it aloud, but the idea had been ruminating in his head ever since Grey Wind had left. His mother had shared her belief that the gods had sent he and his siblings the wolves; maybe she would convince him that his idea was not so absurd after all.

“Why the Reach? What’s there, Robb?” 

He could picture the splash of gold and green banners against the pale, dappled sky, the familiar sounds of clanking armor and sparring swords, a girl with big, brown eyes fishing a scrap of meat from her pocket and tossing it to him…

“Renly Baratheon,” he said. It was only half a lie. “If I can negotiate with him and we join forces, we’ll have amassed the largest army in Westeros. No one will be able to contend with that. Not even Tywin Lannister.”

Catelyn nodded slowly. It was a plan that left little room for dissent. 

And so he left that very evening, taking only a small handful of troops with him. The harsh, Northern terrain gave way to the muddy swamps of the Riverlands, and, finally, the fertile soil of the Reach.

His boots sank into the ground as he approached the commotion on the outskirts of Bitterbridge, and he shed his furs when the clouds cleared and the sun began to beat down on his neck. 

It didn’t take him long afterwards to spot Grey Wind, his silhouette on the horizon accompanied by that of a girl who looked to be about Robb’s age.

Grey Wind’s head nearly reached the height of her shoulder, and yet she did not seem afraid. It was the girl in Robb’s dreams, he was certain of it. Her smile was soft and sweet as she approached them, his wolf trotting loyally by her side as if she was the one who weaned and raised him instead of Robb. He might have felt insulted if he wasn’t so intrigued.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. 

“Is he yours?” she asked quietly once she was close enough to him, “I have been wondering when someone would come to claim him. He showed up outside our camp a few weeks ago.”

“Aye,” Robb replied, unable to help but smile at her in return. He reached out his hand and Grey Wind bounded over, pressing his snout to his palm. “He doesn’t take kindly to strangers, but he seems to like you all the same.”

“I’m certain he can fend for himself, but I may have fed him a couple of times,” the girl admitted coyly before dipping into an elegant curtsy. “Margaery Tyrell,” she introduced herself, “My husband is King Renly.”

Robb felt a small pang to his heart at her words, though he couldn’t exactly place why. He hastily gave a bow in return so as not to be rude. “Robb Stark.”

“I thought just as much,” she said, looking up at him through her lashes, “You’ve been the subject of many a conversation as of late. They say you ride on the back of your direwolf into battle… but he doesn’t seem quite large enough for that.”

He let out a laugh. It had been a long time since he’d allowed himself to be so uninhibited, especially in the company of his men. 

“And what’s _his_ name?” Margaery queried, so close now that she could reach a hand behind the wolf’s ear and give it a scratch.

“Grey Wind.” Robb suddenly wished that he and Margaery were alone. He had so many questions to ask the girl who had somehow managed to placate his direwolf and infiltrate his dreams. 

“Shall I introduce you to the court?” she asked, interrupting his thoughts again, “I assume you didn’t just come here for Grey Wind.”

_‘No,_ ’ he thought to himself, though outwardly he was nodding in response to her question, ‘ _I came here for you as well.’_


End file.
